WH13 Dreams
by kendralynora
Summary: I had a WH13 dream lastnight...
1. Dream 1

A/N: Okay, so this is practically a shot-for-shot retelling of my dream last night with these three lovely Warehouse characters in it. I thought it was kinda funny, so I wrote it out for you wonderful people. This is directly from my subconscious, so if you review, please be kind to it ;)

* * *

><p>Edited by: <em>Potentialslayer1<em>

* * *

><p>HG was sitting in the centre seat of her row in the airplane that was taking them back to South Dakota, from their latest artifact hunting mission, with Pete to her left, and Myka to her right.<p>

The curly haired brunette was off in a daydream looking through the window at the fluffy clouds that they were flying just above, almost skimming through them. Pete, on the other hand, was rather jittery in the seat to the other side.

"Ooh," Pete caught glimpse of a discarded magazine shoved into the seat pocket right in front of HG, "a 'ziney!" He reached over, temporarily violating the woman's personal space, and snatched up the reading material.

He scrunched his face a little as he read the title of it to himself, "Ah, it's a girly 'zieny," he said in disappointment. Just Myka's eyes wandered towards him, where she couldn't help but let a smile slip. "Oh," Pete's demeanour changed again as he read one of the subtitles, "How to relax your man into ecstasy while only using your lips." The man straightened up before shimmying his body comfortably into his chair. "Pete-sters gotta check this one out," He smiled while thumbing through the pages to find the intending article.

Myka rolled her eyes at him before focusing back out the window in attempt to ignore her irritating partner. HG, however, was a bit more intrigued by the article.

"Okay, what do we gotsty here?" Pete began to read, "ah, it's some doc talking about stimulating the nerves in the body. Pete likey." He nodded excitedly. But after a moment his face scrunched where he scratched his head in confusion.

"Everything alright there, Pete?" HG leaned into him to catch a glimpse of the article.

He then began to read aloud, "First you must stimulate both the _levator _and the _Depressor_ _Labii _nerves before moving down to the sternum. There you will trail up to the Cevical Vertebrae starting at C8 making your way up to C2, planting a feathery kiss on the even numbered ones, following the side of the neck ending at the _lobule._ Then a final a lingering kiss will be made directly on C1. This will complete your first stage."

"Pete look," HG pointed to a note on the page, "It says, 'diagram on back of page'."

"Well if there's a diagram, what's the point of all this mumbo-jumbo who-wah here? No one can understand it anyway."

"Oh, yeah?" HG cocked her eyebrow slightly and smirked mischievously before she turned towards Myka who was now no longer looking out the window, but had her attention on them. "_Levator_ and _Depressor labii_ are stimulated through the lips," HG leaned into the unsuspecting woman and planted a quick kiss to her mouth. "Sternum," the Victorian dipped down to just above the other woman's blouse and planted a kiss directly centre on her chest bone. "C8," she kissed slightly up and to the right from where she was, and then quickly dusted a trail of kisses up the side of the brunette's neck where the American unconsciously titled her head, allowing her better access.

Myka was still one hundred percent confused and surprised towards her current situation, but her body was also very quickly relaxing under her friend's touch; unexpectedly loving every bit of it; wishing that HG would continue at a slower pace.

HG finished her trailing with an ending kiss right below the brunette's earlobe, "and C2, under the _lobule_," she stated. Then the Brit gently took up Myka's hair and swept it to one side; over her shoulder, as she then smoothly turned the woman a bit in her seat to face the window, once again, before pushing her lips to the base of her neck "and lastly, C1," she muttered into her skin before abruptly moving away as Myka let out a satisfying sigh.

HG moved the, now somewhat sloppy, woman back to face them where she was quick to softly hook her index finger through Myka's parted lips, lightly grasping her from behind her front upper teeth. "Yes," HG lifted the brunette's head a bit with her finger before easily shaking it side-to-side once, "I'd say she's pretty relaxed." The Brit smiled at her still shocked friend before letting go of her.

"Lady Dudes! That was sooo hot," Pete gawked.

HG turned to him, "and it was accurate too," she grabbed up the magazine and turned the page to point out the diagram to Pete. "See?"

The man took back his reading material to look at the next page. After a moment he then began to chuckle at something.

"What?" the Victorian asked.

He laughed out, "That was just the first stage, the forth stage is a blow job."

"A blow... what?" HG cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Okay," Myka snapped out of her trance that was derived from both shock and relaxation, before she grabbed the journal from them and shoved it under the seat in front of her, "enough with this magazine now."

"Oh, come on Mykes!" Pete wined, "What if HG wanted to demonstrate tha..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Myka snapped at him.

HG was now very curious as she asked again, "What's a blow job?"

Myka then awkwardly cleared her throat, not wanting to say it, but also really, really not wanting Pete to say it. She pulled her neck to the side while baring wide eyes as she said, "Let's just say you'd have to demonstrate that stage on Pete, not me."

HG squinted her eyes in a brief state of confusion before she let out a chuckle in understanding. "Oh," she turned to him, "well sorry there Pete but we won't be having any of that then. I've already got my example subject, and I wouldn't trade her for the world." She patted the man's leg before looking back to Myka to give her a cheeky wink.

The Brunette blushed where she whipped her head back to the window to conceal it. HG then chuckled silently to herself as she relaxed back into her seat to endure the remainder of their flight in silence.

~Fin~


	2. Dream 2

Author's Note: Soooo I had another WH13 dream last night, which means, New Chapter! This chapter has nothing to do with my last chapter 'cause this is an entirely different dream. This one is not funny at all, just a heads up! Hope my subconscious entertains you.

BTW this is horribly edited, hoping to edit better later. I just felt like publishing NOW! :P

* * *

><p>A beautiful sight lay in front of them; a burnt orange sky with hints of pink throughout, as Helena, Myka, Claudia, Artie, Pete, and a little redheaded girl stood at the edge of a grassy cliff, looking over a green forest and rolling hills beneath them.<p>

The tranquil scenery in the dusk was no more than a façade to the treachery of the planet's current situation. Artie's best theory was that a shard from the _Cannibal Mason Jar_ that Pete had smashed a year prior, had somehow been left behind only to find its way into the Ithaca water source; soon turning the majority of the city into cannibal-animalistic beings. The epidemic spread fast, turning parts of the U.S. and Canada into savages. The infection then mutated into a virus that was spread by fluids, which then made the continent's epidemic, into a world one.

"Okay, my contact told us to wait here," Artie said to the others.

HG looked to the odd red, train like, contraption, which was elevated high above the gorge and started at the cliff they stood on, passed over the river, and ended at the town on the opposite side of the valley. It had been explained to her that it was built from roller-coaster parts, so that it was safe for refugees to cross the dale into the town of Outlook Saskatchewan.

There were several pick-up points on the continent; Outlook seemed to be the safest and closest one to get to from South Dakota. But even that was no guarantee, the country was bad and they had many difficulties passing through state and province with the majority population turned un-dead savage.

A vibrating sound echoed through tracks for a few seconds before the mobile seats of the roller-coaster, came towards them; stopping just over the cliff edge so that they could all safely get on them. The seats were small and individual, one after another in a single file.

"Okay, everyone load up," Their boss simply instructed. Barely anyone had spoken more than had to be said, those past few days.

Claudia took the second seat where Artie took the first; Pete had rear where Myka sat in the middle with the small redhead girl safely behind her; in a little section intended for holding personal items, such as a backpack. HG sat behind Myka and the girl, which made her in front of Pete.

After Artie had pulled the lever that was on the contraption, the roller-coaster-macgyvered-temporary-train, slowly started to make its way over the valley. HG let her vision drop down to the valley floor, only to see savages ripping apart bodies and stuffing them into their hungry mouths, near the river. They had looked up to the sound of the moving tracks, but cared little as they engorged themselves on living flesh. HG wanted to cry at the sight, but truth-be-told, she was so numb to the scene that she couldn't, nobody could anymore.

The Victorian then looked back up in front of her. She stared at the back of Myka and the little girls' heads, unable to move or speak. But a few moments had pasted where the brunette agent turned her neck to check on the girl behind her. When Myka's head slowly moved; her face was expressionless until her eye's landed on the child's face. Then her mouth twitched up into a loving smile before she gently reached back and stroked the girl's fiery straight locks.

HG's stomach fluttered. Just when she thought that she was numb to the world, Myka and their daughter, Lily, put blood back into her heart and made it pound again.

Lily was four years old, they found her ten months ago when the epidemic first started. Her birth mother had turned savage and eaten her Father and older brother. Pete and Myka saved the girl on the mission that Artie had sent them on, to investigate the _Mason Jar Shard_. Myka had instantly fallen in love with the girl who soon became her daughter, as well as Helena's. They became a family straightaway, and both women loved the orphan dearly, where Lily returned their love in full.

Helena then reached her arm out, in front of her, and also ran her hands through her red hair. The girl smiled from the attention from her mothers. She beamed up at Myka then looked back to HG before she turned around to face forwards and sat nicely and quietly, like she was taught to for safety reasons.

Myka removed her hand away from the child as she then looked to Helena and smiled a sad, exhausted smile, though filled with love, before she too turned back around. The Brit continued to mindlessly play with the girl's hair while they finished up the last leg of the short ride.

They all quickly un-boarded the train-coaster once it had halted at the other end.

There was a man in his sixties to great them on the other side; but instead of a warm welcome he said, with terror in his eyes, "You should have stayed away; this place is now overrun."

"What?" Artie growled, "They said that…"

"I know what was said," interrupted the man, "but now it's a walkers haven like all the others."

"Are there still planes taking people north?" Asked Myka in concern whilst she wrapped her arms around their daughter.

"No, they're all gone. There is however a chopper on its way to pick up the rest of us…. but, we're at the end of our ammunition and the walkers keep coming from the surrounding forest," the man explained.

"So you have nothing for us in terms of amo, like at all?" Pete asked in concern. "'Cause we literally only have five bullets between two guns, left."

"That would be a negative, we were kinda hoping that the next folks would bring us some… not that we thought there would be anymore survivors to make it here."

"What's the chopper's ETA?" Pete asked.

"15 minutes," the man replied.

"So we got here right on time then" Artie concluded.

"Ahh… on time would have been two weeks ago," he grunted as he waved for them to follow him. They started up a hill towards a nearby building, which had two men covering the entrance with rifles. Myka picked up Lily in her arms and carried her up the ways. The group was quick to enter the building where the two watchmen followed up the rear shutting the door fast behind.

Loud screeches were heard, mere seconds later, as the door that they had just closed, shook and banged from a small hoard of walkers that had seen them from the surrounding bushes.

"Don't worry, that door is secure," Their guide said with little worry, as Lily clung tighter to Myka, "the sky light," he pointed up to the window at the top of what looked like a factory of some type, "that thing I'd pay more concern to."

They all looked up to see a bunch of walkers clawing at the glass, three stories above. "Follow me," The man instructed, "We gotta keep moving. The chopper will land in the Superstore parking lot."

"How far is that from our current location?" Asked Myka.

"Two clicks."

"And how many magazines do you guys have left in those rifles?" Pete asked.

"Both on their last, and my pistol has half a round."

"Damn it!" cursed the young male agent, "Why is it always like that?"

"What? Down to the end when you're down to the wire" the guide grunted.

"Yeah!"

"God's sick joke, I suppose." The older man brought them down a short hall and to another exit to the outdoors, "Okay, We gotta run for it from here."

"All the way there?" Claudia finally found her voice.

"Yes, little lady, all the way to the drop sight." He looked to the group, whoever's got amo in their guns, I'd say, draw them now."

Both HG and Pete unholstered their weapons, but the male agent turned to Myka before he took hold of his sidearm. "Do you want me to take Lily? I know she's getting heavy in your arms, and you have a great shot. We could switch."

Myka looked to her partner, her beautiful face partially covered in dirt, and her hair; dishevelled, yet she never looked as radiant when she smiled at him. "Thank you Pete, but no thank you. I got her."

He smiled back before saying, "Yeah, I know. Just wanted you to know that I got your back."

She held her smile and kissed his, also dirty, cheek before murmuring, "I know you have my back."

He then turned to take position next to Claudia and Artie, making certain to cover them; knowing that HG would cover her family.

Helena then fell in beside Myka, pistol drawn. Wordlessly she pressed her lips to the top of Lily's head and kissed her dearly. Then the Victorian raised her head to lay her dark eyes on Myka, the woman that she knew she could not live without. Just as she was about to move in for a kiss, the door swung open and the guide yelled, "Let's move out!"

They sprinted out into the fading light of day. As soon as they left the building, and were running down the centre of the street (for safety reasons), following it east, they passed by walkers who were chewing on various dead things. Some were chomping on dogs, some had bloodied rats hanging from their mouths and others were taking their fill from the diseased town's people. But, unfortunately, their flesh was already days old, some, weeks, and as the Warehouse gang ran past, their scent of fresh meat tingled in the walkers noses. The undead tweaked to them and began their chase.

Shots were taken by the two riflemen in the pack; where the walkers fell to the pavement, but not enough, fell. Helena had savoured her two bullets and just kept running in pace with Myka, who was still holding their daughter tight into her panting body. HG knew that Myka grew weary, none of them had eaten much in days, and the brunette insisted on carrying Lily almost the entirety of the day. Helena wondered if Myka knew something that she did not about the outcome of the day.

"Ahhh!" came a death scream from Claudia, "Pete help!" The gang turned to see that a walked had tackled the tech to the ground and was biting at her shoulder and neck.

Pete put up his weapon and growled though clenched teeth, "Get off of her you son of a bitch!" and shot all three of his rounds in its head before kicking its lifeless body off of his dear friend.

"Claudia!" Artie yelled as he fell to one knee beside her and Pete.

"Leave her! We have to keep moving!" Yelled their guide.

"I'm not leaving her," growled Artie.

"She's already dead! Now let's move!" He hollered back. "Look!" The man pointed at the walkers that were closing in all around them. Most were limping with sheer animalistic expressions in their dull eyes, towards them. The ones that gave them chase were all shot down by the two men with rifles.

"Where do we need to get to?" Myka asked in panic.

"There" the man pointed down the road, "were those Canadian flags are!"

Pete scooped up Claudia who was unresponsive and bleeding heavily from the neck, then looked to Myka and HG, "You guys go! Make a run for it, and don't look back!"

Myka began, "No, Pete you…"

"Myka," He interrupted her, "You have a family now, protect it. Go!" The man gave a quick look to HG where she gave him a quick nod of thanks before she grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged her off.

The two women ran along the road still with their guide and one of the other riflemen. They knew the others were behind them, but they didn't know how far or if they were okay. The path that they were following was leading them straight into a hoard of walkers. They skimmed to a stop, mere metres away from at least a dozen of them. They turned to both sides; seeing if they could go around, but more came from either direction. HG then turned around to see that the others were no longer behind them, the only thing that was to their rear were walkers; lots of them.

"We're surrounded!" Their guide yelled as he and the other man ran towards the walkers in a war cry, empty guns a swinging, wanting to take as many as they could, before their own deaths. HG couldn't understand why they didn't have mêlée weapons with them. Then she realized that she didn't have any with her either.

The Brit raised her weapon, ready to shoot her two remaining bullets into some walkers head, in a desperate attempts of saving the two most important people in the world to her. She started to march towards the hoard in front, but before she shot off her rounds she felt a rock hit the centre of her back.

"Hey!" Myka hollered after throwing the stone that she had just picked up. HG turned around with a look of confusion. "We're going to die here. But when I go, I want to be holding my wife's hand."

Helena's eyes welled right then as she smiled and ran back to Myka and took her wife's offered hand, as the other one was still tightly wrapped around their daughter. They only had a mere second to smile and gaze into each other's eyes before Helena witnessed two walkers grab Myka from behind and bite into her neck and shoulders while another started to devour little Lily.

In a panic, HG raised her gun towards the quickly piling hoard that was eating away at her family. But just as she squeezed the trigger a Walker took her from the side and sunk its teeth into her neck.

Helena Wells jerked up in her bed at the B&B gasping for air. Her hand flew up to her neck where moments ago she had felt sharp teeth biting into it, but she found nothing there. Still in complete panic and horror, HG looked about frantically for Myka and Lily, but all she found was an empty bed. "Myka!" the woman muttered in fear, thinking her dead. She threw the sweaty sheets away from her before she sprang to her feet. Then she realized that the brunette agent didn't share a room with her, so she abruptly left her room, crossed the hall way and opened the younger agent's door. With the biggest sigh of relief, the woman made hast towards Myka, asleep in her bed, then crawled to her and wrapped her arms around Myka in a great need of comfort and confirmation of her being alive.

"Myka," the woman practically shouted, still in fright and confusion as she clung tight to the woman.

The curly haired brunette stirred and then asked in a groggy voice, "Helena?"

"Myka," The woman repeated and wept into the crook of her neck, holding tight.

The American, in confusion as well, turned as best she could to face the woman as she wrapped her arms around her too. "Hey," she spoke softly, "What's the matter. What's wrong." She brought her hand to the Brit's head and stroked her slightly damp hair.

"You and Lily were dead," HG cried.

"Me and who?" Myka asked, still puzzled and half asleep.

Then HG realized that there was no Lily and that She had no wife, it was all just a dream. This knowledge made her only squeeze Myka tighter. Even though the dream was horrific, it was also the most beautiful thing that she had ever experienced. She was with Myka until the end, and Lily was perfect and theirs, hers and Myka's.

"Don't ever die on me again," HG raised her face to look into Myka's eyes.

The brunette softly lifted her hand and whipped away HG's tears, "I never died, it was just a dream," she smiled in comfort. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

The Victorian smirked and nodded slowly as her senses were slowly coming back to her, "I guess you think I'm pretty pathetic now, hu?"

Myka pierced her eyes into Helena's before answering, "Never," in all seriousness. "Now," she smiled, "Would you like to try and sleep here, where I can scare away the Sandman and his evil sleeping dust?"

Helena sniffled before smiling, "yes, please."

Myka gave a little giggle and grabbed up her sheets and threw them over HG with her free arm, before gently pulling the other woman back to her body.

HG, still in a bit of fright and exhaustion, pressed her lips to Myka's neck and muttered before falling asleep, "you are my everything, Myka Bering."


	3. Dream 3

A/N Had another one… though I was in this one, so I rewrote me as a crazy old lady, which somehow seemed appropriate :P

BTW this one lacks story unlike the other two prior. I guess my subconscious was lazy last night and just wanted a Myka/HG blip on some Star Wars planet.

* * *

><p>Pete and Myka walked the long balcony that surrounded a circular building, high up in the clouds. The walls and floor all matched with a pale grey cement colour. Glass lined many of the walls in which they passed. To the other side of the glass lay shops and various things one would see in a traditional city.<p>

Helena watched the two from across the way; she was standing on the other side of one of the many bridges that spanned across air and cloud. The Victorian could only assume that the duo was there on an artifact hunt.

"Bloody Myka," The Brit muttered under her breath, "Always getting in my way."

"Oh, is that how you talk about the woman of your dreams?" An old lady asked from right beside her. She was holding a bunch of shopping bags in her hands while she glared at HG with her bright blue eyes.

"Wha-" HG whipped her head to look at her, "She's not the woman of my dreams. She's the pain in my arse."

"Aw, Helena, that's so cute. You're so far in denial you think you can't stand the love of your life."

"I- No- Hey! How do you know my name?"

"How do you think I know it? I'm an old lady in a city that's submerged in clouds. You really thought you wouldn't run into at least one magic woman… or a crazy monkey poop juggler… or a lightning bolt merchant… or those guys that promise you eternal good luck if you let them harvest out your left eyeball… or…?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Would you please just refrain from speaking and hold your tongue?"

The lady chuckled, "You said 'hold your tongue', like those guys down at port 13 do, when they cut out any stowaway's tong…"

"Please?" Helena snapped. "Can you please just leave me be?"

"Yes, of course I can."

HG sighed in relieve, "Thank you."

"I just have to give you some advice first." The Victorian clenched her teeth whilst exhaling through her nose. "You are a lots woman, Helena," The old seer began, "A woman out of her time; seeking revenge on the world that she believes has wronged her. However, your 'Bloody Myka' as you so lovingly refer to her; she is consistently proving everything that you believe to be true, false." HG took her eyes off the old woman and searched out Myka's small figure across the way. "She scares you because that emptiness in your heart that you've grown to rely on, fills when she is near." The Victorian's eyes welled up, but she refused to let a tear fall. "Don't be a fool Helena." HG then looked back to her side only to find the old woman gone.

After a few deep breaths, HG headed out with determination.

~oOo~

"I still think he was lying," Myka said to Pete.

"Yeah, my gut says the same thing," He agreed.

"We should check out the Canteen again." The man only nodded as they made their way to the glass elevator that would bring them down to the bar.

Myka called the lift which soon appeared and opened, revealing HG inside of it, leaning against one of the side walls.

"Helena," Myka muttered. The Brit stood up straight and waited silently for them to enter.

Pete, knowing their complicated relationship, stepped back, "You know Mykes, I'm gonna wait for the next one."

Myka was so numb at that point; she just rigidly and silently walked into the elevator and turned around to face the door, before HG pressed the floor button to shut the two of them in.

Just as the door closed HG reached for Myka, sliding her fingers through her brown curls, and pulled her close with her opposite arm around her lower back. With one graceful movement HG captured Myka's lips. Helena though the American would pull away, but instead she wrapped her arms around her and only pulled them tighter while she opened her mouth, welcoming the Brit's tongue.

HG clung to the woman even harder, she wondered if she was holding on so tight she was hurting her, but she just could not loosen her hold. She needed Myka more than she had ever thought possible. The brunette slipped her hand under HG's shirt which almost made the Victorian convulse with over stimulation; her knees went week where Myka had to stabilize her.

The door then opened to the lower floor, which made the girls unlock their lips, but not loosen their holds on one another. HG looked over Myka's should through the open door and into the empty hallway and then said with a cheeky smile, "I say one more round. Shall we?" and with that, she pressed the button behind the American, that would bring them back to the previous top floor.

Myka giggled at her before HG grabbed a hold of the brunette's hand and sucked her index and middle finger into her mouth. Myka bit back another laugh as she rested her head against Helena's whilst tangling her free hand's fingers into HG's raven locks. Silently, Myka welcomed Helena back home with a kiss on her forehead. There were no words needed, Helena was sorry she ever left and Myka forgave her for ever doubting them.

The door opened again, revealing the bright upper deck and Pete, back turned, waiting for the lift. Helena pulled Myka's, now wet, fingers out of her mouth before they both looked to the man outside.

Just as Pete started to turn around Myka spurt out, "Sorry Pete, You're going to have to take the next one!" She then dove for the floor button which closed the door between them. When the elevator started to descend once again Myka looked to HG and asked mischievously, "So where were we?"


	4. Dream 4

I had a very short dream lastnight that took place after 'No Pain, No Gain" but in this scenario, Myka gave birth before Pete could neutralise the dog tags. The fact that the baby was not part of Myka (Myka being the subject of the wish) when the artifact was gooed, it only gave Myka her thin body back (but not her lactating breasts), it didn't take away the child. So now the Warehouse has a newborn on their hands.

* * *

><p>The warehouse was at its normal hustle and bustle; Pete, Jinks, and Claudia were all sent out on an artifact retrieval mission. Myka was left behind at the Warehouse with Artie; she had a new born to feed. Due to her very short gestational period with the infant, she wasn't able to form the same strong bond between mother and child that was common of motherhood, so she was completely fine in leaving their baby girl with Leena at the B&amp;B for longer periods of time. Both Myka and Pete, along with the others at the Warehouse, still loved the child, but it was still a very different situation. Pete and Myka were best friends who had a baby daughter together via artifact. Neither of them really knew what to do about the situation.<p>

At lunch time Myka left Artie at the Warehouse as she went back to Leena's. When the agent entered the B&B she was shocked in hearing murmurs coming from the common room directed towards her baby. It wasn't the mummers in themselves that surprised her; it was the source of them. The voice wasn't Leena's, but she still knew it well.

Myka swiftly walked into the room; her eyes lay on the sight of HG cradling her baby, hushing sweet nothings to her, as she fell into slumber.

The woman lifter is smiling face, in hearing the other woman enter. "Hello Myka," her smile only widened with her greeting.

With a dumb founded look to her, Myka slowly walked up to HG. They shared an awkward silence, Myka not knowing what to say. Here was the woman she loved, holding hers and Pete's offspring.

"Well," HG said to break the stroppy moment, "I see you and Pete finally took the plunge together," she gestured towards the sleeping baby with a sly smirk.

"Not funny!" Myka huffed, her face too, breaking into a smile. HG chuckled at her reaction. "What are you doing here? Where have you been all this time?" Myka finally found her voice.

"I can't divulge everything just yet, but I can say I was working with the regents. There is something big coming our way. I don't even know the whole extent of it." Myka shot her a concerned look. "And as to why I'm here, well the regents sent me back and told me to wait. They believe that Artie and the rest of you may need my help soon on something."

"What something?"

The Victorian shook her head, "I haven't the slightest inkling."

Myka sighed; hating being left in the dark. "So, umm," the brunette sucked in her lower lip and put her hand to her hip, "I have to feed—"

"Oh right, yes of course," HG handed the girl to her so she could drink.

"Thanks," Myka smiled at her before quickly taking the baby up to her room; not quite sure if she should just feed the child there with HG still in the room. She had done it with Leena present on numerous occasions, but somehow she didn't know if it was okay with the Victorian.

Straight after she was done with breast feeding, Artie Farnsworthed her in a fluster and needed her back at the warehouse ASAP.

On the way down the stairs Leena appeared. "Hey, are you okay with HG looking after the baby for a while? I have to go run some errands."

"Yeah, no, of course that's fine," She smiled. "But I have to run now, so do you mind telling her everything she needs to know?"

"Oh, sure no problem," The clairvoyant took the, now fussy, baby out of her hands, before the agent scurried out the door to her frantic boss.

HG had not separated herself from the child all day. Even when Leena came back, she didn't give up the baby. She had fallen hopelessly and utterly in love with the baby girl. The small girl had brought back all the memories of Christina as an infant. A few times HG had found herself tearing up towards Myka's daughter.

When the little baby was tiered out for the evening, HG brought her into Myka's room. The Victorian crawled on top of the agent's bed and sat cross-legged, leaning up against the headrest; placing the child between her legs, using her body as a cradle. In no time at all, the baby had fallen fast asleep, hopefully, for the entirety of the evening.

HG just sat there quietly, stroking the baby's head and face with the back of her index finger. She didn't really know how long she was there until Myka came in, after a full day's of work.

The brunette stopped herself at the door; drinking in the scene in front of her. She bit back a grin at her Helena with her daughter. HG looked up at her, "Oh, would you like me to leave now?"

"No, no, it's fine. Stay." Myka walked in; kicking off her shoes into the closet before grabbing papers out of her briefcase. Wordlessly, the younger woman sat next to HG in her bed; leaning up against the headboard as well; bending her knees to rest her paperwork on them. She grabbed a pen off her night side table after stroking her baby's head a few times, to say hi to her, even though she was asleep.

Myka tried to concentrate on her paperwork, but she was having difficulties with HG right there next to her. She soon found herself completely torn out of it, when she felt HG dip her head down to her should, kissing it lightly. "I missed you, Myka," she murmured into her body. The American's breath fell short; closing her eyes in response to the woman's touch.

Helena then raised her head and planted another kiss on her cheek where Myka leaned into it. "I wish that this was our baby, not yours and Pete's," she said before moving up again, kissing her temple. Myka gasped, forgetting to breath. She wished that too, she wished she had a child with someone that she was _**in**_ love with, not just her best friend whom she loved.

"You can be her mum," Myka was hazy in thought, but still spoke her mind. HG gently brought her hand up to the opposite side of the brunette's head, and effortlessly turned it towards her face. HG then brushed her lips over Myka's; making the younger agent drop her papers and pen on the bed. The Victorian kissed her softly and lovingly. Myka then raised her, now free hand, to the other woman's face, and possessively took hold of her, pulling her closer; deepening their kiss. She missed the woman more than she had known, and loved her more than she thought possible. She would make them a family, she just had to now.


End file.
